i trusted you
by Kyuunii
Summary: Elsword and Eve were childhood friends, whom developed feelings for each other. Then they started dating, but when their classmate Aisha says she's pregnant with Elsword's child, Eve immediately breaks up with him. A twisted love story c: (Rated T for cussing, no lemons and M stuff involved)
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**Eve - Base - 10, Code: Electra - 13, Code: Nemesis - 16**

**Elsword - Base - 11, Sword Knight - 14, Lord Knight - 17**

* * *

><p><em>We were just friends. Two children whom just played at the park with everyone else.<em>

"Elsword-kun, you're it!"

"Hey! You never touched me!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Come on you two, Elsword just go with what Eve-chi said!"

"Yeah, what Rena-chan said!"

"Stop supporting Eve, Rena-san!"

"Stop being a baby, Eldork!"

"H-hey, that's not my name!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Eve! Tell shorty that Eldork isn't my name!"

"It's totally his name, right Aisha-tan?"

"H-hey! Eve! Why are you siding with the enemy?"

"None of your beeswax, Eldork~"

"Y-you?!"

_We were inseparable, we were never seen without each other..._

"Where's Eve, Elsword?"

"I-i d-don't know..."

"Spill it, lil' bro."

"Fine! She's behind me!"

"Come on, Elsword-kun!"

"But Eve, Nee-san is scary!"

"Are you serious? You're scared of a girl?"

"She's my older sister though!"

"Doesn't mean anything you scaredy cat~"

"Y-you?!"

_I was the one whom teased and he was the one whom was teased on._

"Do you like anyone Elsword-kun?"

"N-no!"

"I see you're blushing~"

"I-i''m n-not bl-blushing, Eve!"

"Then why is your face as red as your hair, hmm?"

"I-it's not!"

"See for yourself, silly!"

"My face is pink, not red!"

"Pink still means you're blushing! Spill it out~"

"No!"

"You know you're dying to tell me~"

"No, I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, Elsword-kun~"

"St-stop that!"

_He would always support me, no matter what._

"What's wrong, Eve?"

"Remy disappeared..."

"Here, cheer up."

"It's so cute!"

"See? You're smiling again!"

"Thank you, Elsword..."

"It's nothing, Eve."

"Thank you for being my friend..."

_I'd never believe he was the one whom captured my heart..._

"Eve-chi~"

"What is it, Rena-chan?"

"Do you like Elsword?"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"You know you like him~"

"Fine! I do!"

"Ooh~"

"Sh-shut up, Aisha-tan! You too, Ara-chan, Rena-chan and Elesis, actually especially Elesis!"

"Spring's coming~"

"Shut up!"

_I'd never believe I've captured yours too..._

"Eve?"

"Yeah, Elsword?"

"I-i like you..."

"W-what?"

"Ilikeyou,willyougooutwithme?"

"What?"

"I like you, will you go out with me?"

"Yes... I-i l-like you too."

"Repeat it."

"I like you, silly~"

_We kissed and hugged. I wished to be with you for eternity..._

_But of course that could never happen, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>A new story c:<strong>

**This story technically took place as Eve as her queenly self but I decided to make it a school life -w-**

**welp have fun reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

Eve I

**Characters:**

**Eve - Code: Nemesis - 16**

**Elsword - Lord Knight - 17**

**Aisha - Dimension Witch - 16**

**Rena - Wind Sneaker - 18**

**Raven - Blade Master - 18**

**Chung - Deadly Chaser - 17**

**Ara - Asura - 16**

**Elesis - Grand Master - 18**

**Add - Diabolic Esper - 17**

_I trusted you..._

I loved him and he loved me too, well that's what I thought.

We started as childhood friends, whom simply just played with other kids. But as we grew older and became more mature, we started to develop feelings for each other, well that's what I thought as well. He confessed first, and I accepted his request.

"Eve? Are you awake yet?"

"Mmm... Let me sleep for 5 more minutes," I cried, still half-asleep.

""Then I guess you won't get a good morning kiss from me~" A familiar voice said.

"What?!" I woke up, quickly.

"Knew it would work, good morning, my love." I was given a kiss to the cheek.

"Good morning, Elsword." I yawned, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Get dressed, or shall I dress for you?" My boyfriend teased.

"Get out, now." I flung him out of the room, hearing a _bang_ as he hit the ground right outside my room.

"Ouchie... honey, why must you be so hurtful?"

"Darling, why must you be such a pervert?" I slammed the door, leaving him to see nothing but the door.

I quickly dressed into my uniform, a sailor shirt and a skirt. I left my hair down, because I was too lazy to do anything nice to it. Then I reopened my door, seeing him looking like a stupid little puppy, about to cry or something.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I spoke.

"Please let me touch your chest?"

I quickly grabbed him flinging him all the way downstairs, hearing him whine in pain on every step he fell down until he hit the floor.

"You stupid perverted boyfriend."

"You know you love me~"

"You weren't like this before, why must you be like this now?"

"Because I have a cute girlfriend of course."

"More like abusive, and I wonder why your wonderful kawaii girlfriend is abusive, huh?"

"Because I'm a pervert."

I grabbed his collar, dragging him towards our school.

"Hey, honey. Let me go for a little bit, please?"

"No. You rushed me to go to school, and now you're taking forever."

"But I can see your panties."

I kicked him closer to the school, leaving him to fall facedown to the ground.

"Stupid pervert." I muttered.

I walked towards him and kissed him in the lips, right before we were in front of the school gate. He kissed me back, trying to put his stupid tongue inside my mouth. I pushed him away, pissed off.

"Stupid boyfriend."

I walked away, leaving him on the ground right in front of the gate, while I went in,

"Someone's a tsundere of a girlfriend~"

"Shut up, Rena-chan!"

Rena, she's about a year older than me, one of my childhood friends, she is a matchmaker type of girl. She bothers me about my relationship with Elsword a lot. I can't count how many times she asked me about how it felt to kiss him.

"I saw you kissing him~ But why you punch him, Eve-chi?"

"Because he's a pervert." I took off my outside shoes and put on my indoor shoes. Then I slammed my shoe locker, to make sure it was secure. I bet Elsword's going to put something in there later afterschool.

"What he do now, Eve?"

"Elesis. Or should I say nee-sama~"

"Elesis is fine, Eve. Besides we're friends right?"

Elesis, Elsword's sister. Just like Rena, she wants to know everything about my relationship with Elsword. At least she isn't as perverted as him, she's still perverted though.

"Tried to put his tongue in my mouth." I replied back.

They squealed, oh how I hated them being fangirls. Especially when they're both a year older than me.

"Why didn't you let him put it in, huh?"

"We've only dated for 3 months, Elesis. And he's become a pervert ever since we started dating."

"But whenever he's home, he talks about how he wants to marry you and other shit."

I started to blushed heavily.

"Eldork's still in your mind even though you keep hurting him, ne Eve-tan."

"Ohaiyo, Ara-chan."

Ara, a friend I met in middle school, well everyone I knew really close in elementary when to the same middle school and high shcool. She could be clumsy but she's a great friend. Elesis has a huge crush on her older brother, Aren, which is in Elesis's class.

"Be nice to him for once, Eve."

"Fine..."

"Hey guys!"

Ugh... the last of the fangirls, Aisha. She teases Elsword a lot with me when we were kids. Though, she didn't have a crush on him, I think.

"Aisha-tan, konnichiwa."

So what's happening?"

"Elsword's a pervert and Eve's angry about it."

"Come on Eve-chan, Eldork is Eldork, but you love him right? Just let him have his desires with you."

"You're imagining bad things, aren't you Aisha?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, Aisha."

"Anyways guys I got something to tell you and Elsword afterschool, okay?"

I nodded and started to walk to class. Great, time to be bored, ugh...

_Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah_

Finally lunch...

"Honey~"

I kissed him and allowed him to put his tongue inside my mouth, I actually enjoyed it more than normal.

"Eh? You're listening to my advice, ne Eve?"

"Sh-shut up, Aisha!" I said after pulling Elsword away.

Elsword started to whine, "Come on, I enjoyed it."

I enjoyed it too, but of course I won't say it, well should I? I quietly muttered it quickly, making it difficult for him to understand.

"I understood that, Eve."

I blushed, "Shut up!"

He kissed me, and I enjoyed it once more.

"Um... Could I interrupt you guys?"

I pulled away from Elsword to hear Aisha's plea.

"Yes, Aisha?"

"Um... how do I say this..."

"You can say it slowly, Aisha."

"Elsword, I'm pregnant with your-"

"What?!" Both me and Els- I mean Honey yelled.

I glared at Elsword. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing, I swear!"

I ran off, ignoring them for the rest of the day. Going home by myself, after leaving him a message.

_I'm sorry, let's break up. You should support Aisha for now on._

Of course I never read his messages, ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>lalalalala~<strong>

**ooh hey, I got reviews c:**

**hmmm..**

_**To: "Alexzang and Guest"-san**_

**"I actually am a pure Eve x Elsword shipper as well XD**

**so there never is a bad ending *-* i guess? ouo**

**this story ish going to have a stupid and dramatic ending where eve just is too damn stubborn cx"**

**Anyways the Characters personalities:**

**Eve- stubborn and a pure tsundere**

**Elsword- kind but perverted**

**Aisha- shy but nice and fangirlish, little perverted**

**Rena- fangirlish and a matchmaker, little perverted**

**Ara- clumsy but kind, fangirlish as well, little perverted**

**Elesis- a little perverted and kind**

**you'll find out about the others later c:**

**welp bye bye senpais and kouhais qwq**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsword I

_Please listen to me..._

She ran off, leaving me with Aisha. The friend of hers apparently pregnant with my child? That couldn't be true. I never even dated her or wanted her. I just love Eve only, no one else.

Aisha just stared at me, "I-i am sorry..."

"What do you mean?! My Eve! Ran off because of you!" I started to yell, tears falling out.

"You really do love her." Aisha said.

"Of course! I might have been a fucking pervert to her but I did it because I love her to death!" I admitted.

Aisha quickly whispered to me something that changed everything.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled.

She nodded.

"Now how are we going to tell her that?" I asked.

"You're going to have to follow with the idea that you got me pregnant, silly."

"What?! No, I am not doing that."

"Wouldn't you want Eve to be jealous? Plus we all know she is too stubborn to listen to us, right?"

I nodded in agreement. "Fine..."

"So from now on you're going to have to walk me to school and home, okay?"

"For how long..."

"About 7 or 8 months?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep."

"Ugh... fine ma'am."

I left my new 'fake' girlfriend and went to class.

Rena and Ara popped out of nowhere, muttering. "What happened to you and Eve?"

"I'm not sure..."

I tried to text to Eve about what Aisha said, she probably didn't read them at all.

Time for class, ugh... I want to go home and kiss Eve... welp I can't anymore...

_Blah Blah Blah Blah_

Finally time to go home... Lemme check if Eve said anything...

_I'm sorry, let's break up. You should support Aisha from now on._

I felt tears dropping out from my eyes. Why... Eve?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys QWQ<strong>

**this chapters pretty much short o3o**

**who knows what Aisha told Elsword :/**

**but cya senpais and kouhais~ xP**


End file.
